


I Watch as Everyone Breaths and i Drown.

by Dance-Tale-Sans (X_Blueberry_Sans_X), X_Blueberry_Sans_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Maybe Lemons, Post-Pacifist Route, Self-Harm, Social Anxiety, Songs, idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/Dance-Tale-Sans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/X_Blueberry_Sans_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admin gets some new neighbors after the barrier breaks, but will her depression hold he back from making new friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning of a wild adventure

Admins POV

it was like 3 in the morning and i sat in bed as i held my drawing pad. I had to create something so i could get money for food. I Sighed and put the pad down and got up,walking to my kitchen. i grabbed a coffee cup and filled it. i walked out when i heard a knock on my door. "Who the fuck knocks at this hour." i grumbled as i made mt way to the door and opened "Hello?" i said before my eyes widened. in front of me stood a tall goat women. "Hello,i am sorry for waking you at this hour,but i wanted to know if you knew where Apartment 4B is?" she asked. i just kinda stared at here before nodding. "its at the end of this hall,the second to last one." i said, "Thank you,child" she said before walking away. i just kinda stood there,processing what happened before shutting the door. "i....need sleep" i said to myself before laying in bed and falling asleep

~~NEXT DAY!! still Admins POV~~

I woke up the next day and groaned. i sat up and rubbed my head. i walked to my living room,being a Sunday,i turned the T.V and watched until i heard a knock. i got up and walked over,there stood the Goat women with a little child. "Oh hello,child. i would like to thank you for last night. i wanted you to meet frisk." she said. i looked down and smiled. "Hi!" they said. "hello,frisk. I'm Jordyn." i said. "i was wondering,since were neighbors,somewhat. if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight." She asked "Yes but one thing" i said "what is it,child" "i don't know your name." i said,chuckling. "oh my, im sorry. im Toriel" she said. "alright,Toriel. ill be there tonight for dinner" i told her. "splendid! now,come on frisk. lets go." Toriel said. "Bye Jordyn!" frisk said as they walked away." Bye!" i said and closed the door.


	2. The Night it Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admin or Jordyn goes to the dinner but when she sees how many people are there something happens,,,

**Admin's POV**

 

 

I Knocked on the door of apt. 4B. A fish looking monster opened the door "Hey Punk! You Tori's guest?" She asked "Y-yeah.." i said,pulling the sleeves of my shirt over my hands in nervousness . She moved out of the way "Well come on in! Any friend of Tori's is a friend of mine,punk!" she said,ruffling my Blue and turquoise hair. i let out a 'Huff' and fixed it. i looked around and took a deep breath,seeing a bunch of different monsters, i held my head and starting hyperventilating quietly,not wanting to make a scene. i walked over to the couch,still having a mini anxiety attack. i looked around the couch are and found no one there. A small smile appeared on my face and a little bit later my mini attack stopped. i felt the feeling of being watched and looked around. no one was there. 

 Toriel soon called everyone in the kitchen for dinner. i waited for everyone to get their things first,then went in. i sighed,seeing not much was left "Shoulda came and got stuff earlier,kiddo" said a strange voice from behind me. i jumped up and clentched my heart. "wow kid, _tibia_ honest didnt know id scare you that hard." said the voice again. i turned around and saw a chubby looking skeleton. About maybe a few inches taller than me. i am pretty short. He seemed to be eyeing me.

 

 

**Sans' POV**

i looked into her,staring at her soul. a split color soul is what i found. one side dark blue,representing depresion,something i know all to well. and the other side was grey,anxiety. she was broken. a soul wanting to be cared for when attacks happened,but no one around to help.

 


	3. Sans,Sans the Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Short chapter. Where admin meets sans.

**Sans' POV**

 

"Whelp kid,im Sans,sans the skeleton* i said,winking. "i-I'm admin..." She said,holding her arm. "nice to meet ya,Admin.* I said,smiling my usual smile.

we both walked out of the kitchen, Admin said she had to leave,but Tori tried to make her stay. her excuse was 'i have to get up early to finish an art commission.'  i watched her walk out of the door,saying bye to everyone before she left,


	4. The Day After

**Admins POV**

i walked along the sidewalk. I was going to my second job, librarian. I have two jobs becuase my art job sometimes doesnt do so good so i have to have a second money income. i sighed and opend the door with my key and turned on the light. i flipped down the chairs and turned the sign to 'open'. i went behind the counter and waited. it was saturday so it should be a slow day

 

\-- Time skip still admins pov --

 

so far it was slow, a few people reading here and there. i looked up from my book when the door opened. i internaly screamed when i saw _him._ "hello and welcome to the library,may i help you?" i said,griiting my teeth. the guy, who was known as sans, shook his head no and walked over to the counter. "i was wondering,if after your shift,you wanted to go get coffee or something?" he asked. i stood there,thinking 'should i go out?', i made up my mind and nodded "yeah sure,i get off in an hour" i said,looking at the clock and looked at him "Alright see you then" he said,walking out _  
_


	5. He finds Out

**No Ones POV**

  
     As Sans waited for Admin to finish her job he thought about her soul. He thought, maybe, just maybe, the colors were left over from earlier in her life. Admin walked out, turning her eyes to Sans. She smiled and greeted Sans  "Hey...Sans...",  getting his attention "Oh hey kiddo! Are you ready?" He asked. Admin nodded and started following him to a nearby coffee shop.    


  
       When they got there she ordered a white chocolate iced mocha and Sans got some ketchup from the condiment station. They sat down at a table outside. "So how have you been, kid?" Sans asked looking at her. She hesitated to reply "...good." Admin answered, taking a sip of her drink "How's the library doing?" Sans asked after taking a sip of his ketchup "It's..doing..ok." Admin replied as she looked around the environment, her eyes widened when she noticed the number of people she  _didn't_  know.    


        Admin's chest started to ache as she stood up and gave a couple of dollars to Sans "I...have to g-get going..thanks for taking m-me to get coffee," Admin said and walked off before Sans could say anything.

 

 


	6. Little thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just an update

Hello, darlings! I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! if you cant tell its different, from say, chapter 1. That's because *drum roll* i finally have an editor! Shes my best friend.

  So how it works is that i send her my rough draft via email and i get a response with what she has fixed and some tips so yeah! if you noticed i have  been booking marking more fnaf recently,i have been extremely bored and so i read, or draw, fnaf when i am  bored

 


End file.
